Aus und Vorbei
by Mandy Rosalie
Summary: Was wenn es vorbei ist? Was passiert danach?


Aus und Vorbei  
  
Nun stehe ich hier, vor der großen Halle. Ich warte mit all denn anderen Siebtklässlern, das wir rein gelassen werden. Aber im Grunde meines Herzens weis ich das ich das nicht will. Ich will nicht in die Halle gehen, denn wen dieser Abend vorbei ist , ist es für immer zu Ende. Aber das will ich nicht. Am liebsten möchte ich die Zeit anhalten für immer, oder die Zeit zurück drehen bis zu meinem ersten Tag und alles noch mal erleben. Ich weis noch an ersten Tag, als ich hier ankam hatte mir Malfoy seine Freundschaft angeboten. Aber ich weis das ich nach diesem Abend auch ihn vermissen werde. Wie er uns immer geärgert hat. Oder Neville wir er nach seiner Kröte Trevor gesucht hat. Sie ist so oft weggelaufen. Aber die Zeit liegt hinter mir. Die Türen der Halle öffnen sich und ich weiß es gibt kein zurück. Aber weiter gehen will ich auch nicht. Einfach nur hier stehen, das will ich, aber ich kann nicht. Dieser Teil meines Lebens ist vorbei. Langsam betrete ich die Halle. Ich habe Angst wenn ich schnell laufe geht alles eher vorbei. Ich weiß es ist dumm, aber es ist so. Ich setze mich zwischen meine Freunde. Wir haben noch nie darüber nachgedacht was dann kommt, wenn alles vorbei ist, aber wir wissen es schon. McGonagall kommt vorbei und verteilt Pergamente. Ich wollte es gar nicht haben, denn es bestätigte das es vorbei ist, aus, ende. Ich konnte mich so wäre wie ich wollte, aber es nützte nicht. Sie ging an mir vorbei und drückte mir das Pergament in die Hand, dabei lächelte sie und wünschte mir Glück. Aber ich sah ein Glitzern in ihren Augen. Für sie war es auch nicht leicht, jetzt wo alles vorbei war. Ich sah auf meine Uhr und merkte das es noch ganz vorbei war, wir hatten noch Zeit, auch wenn es noch wenige Stunden waren. Diese Stunden verbrachten wir damit über unsere Vergangenheit und schöne Zeit miteinander redeten. Und ich merkte das es den anderen auch so ähnlich ging wie mir. Sie wollten nicht das es vorbei ist. Aber wir konnte nichts tun, obwohl wir es alle wollten. Ich merkte wie jemand hinter mir stand, ich drehte mich um und erkannte Malfoy. Er lies sich auf den freien Stuhl neben mir nieder. Er meinte das es ihm Leid tut, was passiert ist und das er auch an liebsten die Zeit anhalten würde, wenn es ging. Aber die Zeit läuft immer weiter, man kann sie nicht aufhalten, wie einreisender Fluss der sich durch die Welt schlängelt. Erschreckend stellte ich fest das es nur noch wenige Minuten waren bis es wirklich aus war. Einige liefen schon stumme Tränen über die Wange. Ich fing leise an zu zählen 10.....9.....8.....7.....6.....5.....4.....3.....2.....1.....0. Das Leuten der Glocken gab das Zeichen das es vorbei war. Mir war nicht wohl dabei ich schloss meine Augen, jetzt war wirklich alles aus und vorbei. Es wird nie wieder so sein wie früher. Nie wieder kann ich mich Harry Potter als Schüler der Zauberschule für Hexerei und Zauberei bezeichnen. Nie wider. Denn ich war keiner mehr. Mit dem ersten Glockenschlag der uns allen sagte das es Mitternacht war, war es vorbei. Wir hatten die Schulzeit auf Hogwarts beendet. Ich weiß nie wieder wird uns Hermine in den Ohren liegen und sagen das wir lernen und Hausaufgaben machen sollen. Ich werde sie alle vermissen. Hermine, Ron, Dean, Seamus und der Rest der Gryffindors, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Ja sogar die Slytherin werde ich vermissen. Nie wieder diese Streitigkeiten zwischen unserer beiden Häuser. Ich werde sie alle vermissen, sogar unseren von allen ‚geliebten' Zaubertrankmeister Snape werde ich vermissen. Der Ernst des Lebens beginnt. Früher hatten wir nur das eine Ziel, so schnell wie möglich wollten wir die Schule hinter uns bringen und jetzt wo es soweit ist. Wünschte man sich alles noch einmal zu erleben. Aber eins weiß ich die Erinnerung die ich hier erlebt habe, gebe ich nie wieder her, genau wie die Freund die ich hier gefunden habe.  
  
Ich habe diese FF geschrieben weil ich dieses Gefühl auch letzen Donnerstag hatte, als ich meinen Abschluss gemacht habe und in uns allen das gleich vorgingen. Wir versuchten alle tapfer zu bleiben und nicht zu Heulen, was manchen von uns nicht gelang. Und als ich nach Hause kam habe ich versucht meine Gedanken hierein zu bringen ich hoffe es ist mir gelungen.  
  
Bitte auf das Köpfchen drücken. 


End file.
